


Gun To Our Heads

by edenbound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows this is dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun To Our Heads

This, between them, is a loaded gun. Worse than that, it's a gun held to their heads, safety off. It's insane, it's stupid, and John knows he should stop. But Dean is -- Dean is everything. There's no one else he can trust, now that Sam's gone. There are temporary allegiances, but this one is formed in blood and more (better, worse). And the worst part is that John knows that he's holding the gun to his own head, that he kills himself over and over every time he touches Dean, every time he sees his _son's_ face twisted with pain-pleasure and need, the need that he's engraved into Dean's bones, his soul.

But he can't stop. He can't. Not when touching his boy is the only thing that brings him home anymore, not when sliding inside Dean's body is the only thing that feels real. Not when his son wants it too and the only sweetness either of them have is the stolen secret time in the dark.


End file.
